Lemony Christmas
by ExperimentalMe
Summary: After twenty years of blissful marriage, Edward and Bella are open to explore family "boundaries" during the festive holiday season. Lemon alert, rated M. AxB, ExJ, BxJ, and more in the future. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1: The Set Up

**Disclaimer****: All characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer. It is intended for mature audiences, 18 years of age and older, and free of charge.**

**Author's Notes**** (August 21, 2008): **

**This story takes place in an alternative universe where vampires have copious amounts of venom throughout their bodies which allow for "amorous" liaisons among their kind. No consideration is given towards pregnancy (since vampires have no viable sperms or eggs) or sexually transmitted diseases (since venom would kill off all viruses and bacteria). However, I wish to stress that all humans (that means **_**you**_**, dear reader) must practice safe sex and utilize birth control.**

**For the purposes of this story, the Cullens are slightly out of character: their vampire morals/ethics allows them to interchange sexual partners within their family without feelings of guilt, jealously, disloyalty, or fear of incest. So lighten up, sit back and enjoy.**

**I have taken the liberty to self-edit and rewrite some of the material (see chapter 5) in response to reviewers' suggestions. Please respond and review – I immensely enjoy your feedback and support.**

Lemony Christmas

Bella and I have been married for 20 blissful years now. She was quick to adapt to her new status as a vampire. Thinking back on our honeymoon while she was a human is thrilling; she was so warm, sensual and willing. Yet to my utter surprise, making love to my vampire wife is beyond compare. I no longer had to be careful and gentle around her fragile human body; nor fight off the constant urge to kill her as my blood lust threatened to consume me.

Her desire and love combined with her sensuous play leads me to a realm where I can not hold back from filling my aching needs and raw pleasure. I strive to bring her to heights of ecstasy, if only to give her a token of the pleasure that I derive from her.

After my initial shock of Alice's vision, I knew she was right. This was going to be the ultimate Christmas gift that we could bestow upon our mates.

"Alice, what a naughty little girl you are!" I said to her as we slowed down our pace from running. The four of us were in Alaska waiting for Rosalie, Emmet, Carlise and Esme to join us for the Christmas holiday. They weren't expected to arrive for a couple of weeks. Bella and I had just returned from our own extended "honeymoon" so it was great for us to spend some quality time alone with just Alice, my favorite sister, and Jasper. While Jasper and Bella were freshening up the Denali house for the holidays, Alice and I raced out to hunt alone.

"Edward, I'm so glad we got some alone time together. This idea of mine has been brewing in my head for a while now. Jasper is so easily excited by the lustful feelings emanating around him from others. He's never acted out any fantasies with another woman. I want to give him permission to be truly 'naughty.' After decades of sex with me, he deserves a night out for once."

Wow, I wondered if Bella would do the same for me. I could easily see myself experimenting, if that was what Bella wanted. She had never made love to anyone else. I knew that Jasper would never hurt Bella. Nor did I have any fear that he could win or take Bella away from me either, for he loved his mate Alice too much. I never doubted Bella's love for me either since we were married. This would just strictly be for entertainment on both Bella's and Jasper's sake. It was a brilliant idea.

"Who am I to spoil your Christmas gift? It's a little kinky and very decadent – they will both enjoy it once they get over their reluctance. I trust you have a plan and the necessities." I replied. Once we settled on the details, we left the forest for home.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Talk

Alice's Point of View

"Hey Bella, we need to have a girl's talk!" I yelled to her as I raced up to her room finding her reading on the bed. She sat up, greeted me warmly with a fierce hug.

"Don't worry about the guys overhearing, I sent them to town for supplies," I told her as we sat facing each other on the bed, our legs crossed and folded underneath.

"We're alone? What's up girlfriend?" she asked. I bent my head closer conspiratorially towards her. Pausing for effect, I pulled back my head with a frown, pretending to be reluctant.

Bella's eye grew wide in surprise and lips spread in a wide smile. "Is this about you and Jasper? Is that why you're acting so shy? Oh, I'm dying to hear. Give me all the details!" she gushed to me, her excitement evidence in the way her breast lightly jiggled as she bounced on the bed.

"Jasper is an excellent lover. He makes me so hot," I chuckled, "especially when he uses his gift to make me feel so sexy." I grabbed a pillow for my head and laid back. "I love the way he is so uninhibited, he brings me to climax multiple times," as I said this, I pulled her down to lie besides me.

Propping my elbow up to rest my head on my hand, I stroked her hair with my free hand and continued. "When Jasper pleasures me, I can feel the love, the affection, the playfulness radiate from him. He is my soul mate; I exist to make him happy."

"During all these many years that Jasper and I have been married, he has never once made love to another woman. Imagine the thrill he would experience having forbidden sex with another; it excites me." Bella's shock registered on her face.

"Come on Bella!" I implored her." What guy doesn't imagine making love to every gorgeous woman he sees? Trust me, even Edward would cream his shorts to try out a new routine."

"But Alice," Bella questioned me, "who did you have in mind?" I couldn't believe she had to ask me that. Didn't she know how beautiful and sexy she is?

"I want it to be someone who already loves my husband; someone who I trust implicitly; someone he fantasizes over." I locked onto her eyes until I saw the realization dawn on her face.

"Me?" she giggled. "He fantasizes about me?" she gushed. If she were human, she would have easily been blushing.

"Bella, you doubt that others see you as the stunningly sexy creature you are?" I asked incredulously. Acting on impulse, I quickly lowered my head down to hers, and kissed her as passionately as I could. At first I could feel her lips stiffen under mine in surprise, but quickly they becoming soft, yielding to mine. Her lips parted, allowing my tongue entrance into her mouth. We explored each other mouths momentarily, until I decided not to push her too far so soon.

"Alice," she whispered to me, "What about Edward?"

"Don't you think he would want you to explore new frontiers as well? Don't worry," I pressed her, "I've already shared my vision with your husband." I chuckled, "In my vision, _we_ enjoyed watching you and Jasper fucking from a distance."

As I let her mull over my words, I began kissing her again, this time allowing my hand to travel languidly over her belly down to the waistband of her skimpy shorts. I began rubbing my palm against the material covering her mound, while my fingers found access to her soft folds hiding beneath her now wet panties. Immediately her tongue pushed forcefully into my mouth. I sucked on her tongue while bearing more pressure onto my fingers that were hungrily stroking her wet petals.

"Let's get rid of these offending clothes," I breathed into her ears. She swiftly took off her top. Then arching her back up, she allowed me pull off her shorts and panties. With her back pressed on the mattress, she placed her feet flat on the bed so that her knees were up in the air and her legs spread wide open. I began sucking her nipple with my mouth, letting my free hand travel swiftly back down to her mound. Gently spreading her folds apart, two of my fingers penetrated into her sweet pussy. A soft moan escaped her lips. Needing no further permission, I began pumping my fingers in and out of her slit, building up a rhythm. Her hips began pumping up and down to match my strokes. Before she could build up to climax, I slowed my pace. My mouth switched to the other breast momentarily. She moaned, as if to protest.

"Bella, I want to taste you," I informed her.

"Alice," she begged, "let me pleasure you, too. You're so incredibly sexy."

"No," I said a bit too sharply, "I want you focus only on yourself. I'll let you have a turn with me, but only if you're a good girl," I told her slyly.

Moving around to the end of bed so that I could face her dripping, sweet pussy, I placed my tongue into her delicious hole. She arched her back from time to time as I alternately sucked on her clit and pushed my tongue inside her. I reached up, pulling the top of her thigh, pushing her slit closer to my face so I could put more force into my actions. With my other hand, I inserted two fingers into her tight asshole, pumping it in and out as I continue pleasuring her with my mouth. More juices were suddenly spilling out of her pussy; her back arched a final time as she let out a scream. I could feel her hips spasm as waves of pleasure rolled through her body.

Straightening my back, I crawled between her knees, and laid down on top of her body with my elbows propping me up so that I could look down upon her beautiful face. I began lightly caressing her lips with a finger as I spoke, "Bella, you've been a very good girl. Thank you for fulfilling one of my fantasies. You don't know how long I've…" I gasped as she quickly sucked in my finger, immersing it in her warm, wet mouth alternately sucking it in and pushing it out with her tongue. Quickly I found myself flipped over so that she was lying on top of me.

She looked down on me with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Alice, _you've_ been a very bad girl, not letting me pleasure you when was I begging. Now you'll have to pay." Excited by the promise that her threat held, I couldn't hold back a moan escaping from my lips.

"You will take off your clothes and lie down spread eagle on your back," she commanded. I quickly did her bidding. She proceeded to tie my hands to the bedpost; she left my legs free. She began kneading my breast, one in each hand, while periodically squeezing my nipples. I gasped as took one of my nipples in her mouth and sucked hard enough to stretch it forward. Her hand began stroking my mound, running her fingers through my thatch of hair and pulling the hairs so that it was almost painful. She switched nipples and began sucking it hard and nibbling at times. I could feel my hips gyrating on their own accorded as Bella pushed two fingers deep inside me while sticking a third finger into my tight asshole; pushing and pulling out over and over again. I moaned aloud. It was as sexy as hell - my sweet, demure Bella punishing me to the brink of pleasure. I closed my eyes, focusing on the pleasure that was building inside me.

Suddenly she stopped; the absence of motion and touch left me confused and wanting. Opening my eyes, I saw her deliberately walking slowly to the end of the bed, teasing me with her swaying ass.

"Bella," I moan, "Please don't stop."

"Alice, don't you know all bad girls must beg? Let me hear you beg," she taunted me.

"Bella, I need your tongue and fingers inside my pussy," I pleaded.

She positioned herself at the bottom of the bed. I felt her tongue once again on my clit, sucking, stretching it out slightly. I could feel more juices flowing out of my pussy again as her tongue flicked in and out of my canal. Her fingers glided back into my tight asshole. I lifted my legs, so that my feet flat were flat on the bed, with my knees pressed in the air and my legs spread apart.

Though she continued pumping my asshole with her fingers, her head rose up as she spoke, "Alice, I want your promise in return for my pleasuring you tonight." She paused, as I moaned out loud. "I think your Jasper is so damn hot. I want you to watch me being fucked by your husband." She returned to sucking me as she waited for me to find my breath as I tried to control my panting. I could feel the pleasure mounting quickly inside me again.

"Yes! Anything! Don't stop," I moaned. "I want to see my husband pleasure you."

"Tell me, Alice, that you want to watch your husband fuck me," she commanded, emphasizing the word fuck.

"Fuck Jasper hard," I said huskily, "because I will be fucking your husband too". Immediately, Bella picked up the pace with her tongue and her fingers. Quickly, I felt my body involuntarily buck when my orgasm exploded from my heated pussy.

After Bella untied me, we spent a poignant moment holding onto to each as we lay together on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Front Row Seats

Edward's Point of View

After I had left Alice, I found Jasper in the nearby forest finishing off his evening meal.

I picked up his greetings as I got closer to him. _Hey, want to score some more game? I'm not hungry, but I'd be happy to tag along with you while you feed. _"No thanks, I ate plenty while Alice and I were out hunting; let's go see what the girls are up to," I spoke aloud.

"Jasper, what's up?" I asked curiously. As we neared the house he stopped and doubled over, as if in pain, as we approached. Before he could formulate a response in his head, my head snapped up as I heard Alice's thoughts.

_My, don't you look totally hot Bella._ Alice must have been so focused that her thoughts left her brain uninhibited. _ Were you waiting to waylay Edward tonight, sexy one? _Through her eyes, I could feel Bella's nipples harden when they hugged. I immediately felt myself getting aroused.

Jasper loud thoughts broke through my brain. _Fuck! This is totally hot! Edward, I can feel Alice getting worked up. Don't go another step closer, let's just watch. _

I quickly nodded, my attention rushing back to the girls. We immediately settled ourselves into nearby tree limbs, not quite close to alert them, but near enough focus on their activities.

I heard Jasper take a sharp intake of air; a rush of his thoughts spilled into my head. _Hot damn! My wife wants me to fuck another chick! Who? _His thoughts paused momentarily; I noticed they were not directed to me but rather escaped from his mind as his excitement rose. _Bella is so incredibly sexy; I would be a great pleasure to fuck her_. _Alice_ _is so wet now, I'm going to enhance Bella's arousal._

I worked harder to block out Jasper, wanting to focus just on the girls. Experiencing the action through Alice's point of view while she was making love to my wife awoke new levels of sexuality for me. I could hear Alice's thoughts swirl between pleasuring Bella and reveling in the sensual pleasure that Bella gave her. Damn, I was going to explode myself soon.

Once again Jasper thoughts intruded into my head. _Just one more push so Alice can climax should do the trick._ _There_. _That was incredibly sexy; there's so many ways I could make Bella come._

Before Jasper could finish his fantasy with my Bella, I threw myself onto him, knocking us both down from the tree limbs. _What the…_ The momentum from our fall sent us rolling on the ground.

"Jasper, if you want to fuck my wife, you're going to have to beg me," I said playfully as we wrestled for domination. I immediately felt his hard-on press against my thigh as we came to a stop with him lying on top of me.

_Not if I make you beg me first._ I could feel my excitement mount as waves of lust hit me as his hand immediately went to my crotch, rubbing me strongly through my jeans. Unfastening my pants, he thought, _Why don't we let this bad boy out to play?_ He quickly applied pressure while rubbing my cock roughly and quickly. I felt a growl rip through my chest, as his mouth was suddenly encompassing my cock, sucking up and down my shaft. The force and speed at which he pleasured me forced me to come into his mouth.

As I spent a brief moment recovering myself, Jasper stood up and divested himself of his clothes. _I'm not done with you just yet; I didn't hear you beg, _he projected into my mind.

I took him by surprise, kicking his legs out from underneath him. It sent him sprawling on his stomach. I could feel another surge of lust, hardening my cock. "You know you want it bad, Jasper and I am a man enough for the job," I said as I pulled his waist up so that he was kneeling on fours, kneeling like a dog. A growl escaped him as I kneeled down behind him, entering his asshole from behind and reaching forward to grip his hard cock with a free hand. As I slowly pumped his shaft, I coordinated my thrust to match the rhythm of my hand. I could tell his exciting was mounting as he rocked his hips in time to my thrusting.

"Tell me Jasper how bad you want it," I commanded him as spanked his ass with my free hand.

"Edward, don't you fucking stop," he gasped. After a brief pause, he moaned, "This is almost too much… I am going to make Bella scream my name as I fuck her!" he yelled.

"You can do any fucking thing, as long as she asks for it," I warned him. Nearly spent myself, I quicken my pace until we finally succumbed together.


	4. Chapter 4: Ground Rules

Bella's Point of View

After Alice left my room, I took a long hot shower then proceeded straight back to bed, returning to my book to await Edward's return. Even after all these years, Edward still enjoyed lying besides me; it was a quiet time that we both cherished. Though we no longer required sleep, it provided us a means to relax, indulge in privacy, and to enjoy each other's undivided attention. At times we would read, make love, or just lie together conversing.

Setting down my book, I rolled over to hug Edward. He had raced in without a word, took a quick shower and was now lying next to me. After enjoying some light kisses, I broke apart to ask him, "Edward, would you mind just relaxing with me? I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course Love, what's on your mind?" he probed.

"Well, I don't know how to bring this up," I paused unsure how to proceed.

"Bella, I love you so deeply. There's nothing that you could say or do that would jeopardize my love for you. These past 20 years have been so joyous, so fulfilling. You are my life, my soul mate. Have I not made that clear to you? Do you have any doubts?" he asked.

"Oh Edward, I know you love me. I have no doubts whatsoever. In fact I feel your love pour out from every cell of your luscious body." I decided just to come clean right away. "Alice and I made love together."

"I know, I watched. It was incredibly sexy," he murmured as he bent his head to give me kisses on my neck.

Stunned, I bolted to upright to a sitting position. "You saw everything? You're not upset? What did you find so sexy?"

"Would you be upset to hear that most men fantasize about two women making love, including me? Everything about it was sexy: watching you being pleasured by Alice and receiving pleasure from Alice was very enticing. You are truly sexy, you know? As far as Alice, yes, she is quite appealing herself."

"But Edward, she's your sister," I responded, full of curiosity.

"Yes, she is my sister. We both love her, right?" he paused, waiting until I nodded before continuing. "There's nothing wrong with making her happy, she wanted to make you happy. You were both caught up in the moment. I understand. I also trust her to never harm you. I also have no fear that she would try to steal you away from me either – she's Jasper's mate. Bella, my love, I want you to be happy."

"Wow, Edward, you've changed a lot over these past 20 years. You're so much less … I don't know, less uptight and possessive I guess," I admitted.

Chuckling he replied, "Well that's what living with you over 20 years does to me I guess. I've never doubted your love for me over those years. Every kiss, every touch I receive from you makes me feel loved and cherished. I too feel that every one of your precious cell screams out in love me. I do not feel threatened by exploring Alice's body, or with her exploring your body."

"I love you Edward. Nothing is taboo with you," I confessed to him.

"Bella, I would give my life defending you. I want you to share everything with me," he declared. "Oh, and by the way, Jasper enjoyed watching you as well."

"I forgot about Jasper. You're not upset with my declarations about … making love with Jasper?" I asked incredulously.

"No, although I do have some ground rules. You must let him know immediately if he does anything that hurts you or that you don't like or that makes you uncomfortable. Will you promise me this?" he asked.

"Of course, Edward," I promised.

He continued, "I trust Jasper. He loves you too and would never hurt you or permit anyone else to hurt you. Another rule is for you to be open and honest with me when you do indulge with anyone beside me; I want to know. Lastly, I'm only allowing you to indulge with family members; I wouldn't trust anyone else with your life. Is that clear? I will absolutely destroy anyone else should they even touch you." He stopped to hug me and gave me a loving kiss.

"Bella, I made love to Jasper," he confessed to me. He paused, waiting for my response.

"Don't stop now, Edward, tell me all the details," I implored him. "I missed out not having the opportunity to watch."

"I was aroused watching you and Alice making love. Jasper was ready to explode himself feeling all the lust pouring off of you and Alice. I guess we just fell upon one another. Plus, Jasper used his gift to push me a little. I was surprised how … how enjoyable it was."

"Since he was watching Alice and me, I supposed he must have used his gift on us too," I reasoned out loud to Edward.

"I don't think Alice needed any motivation from Jasper. Besides, the way your body responded to Alice, I dare say you didn't need much pushing yourself. Am I right?" he asked me.

"Well, since I had never considered making love to a woman before, maybe there might have been a little hesitancy in the beginning on my part. She was so gentle and loving, I couldn't hold back and decided to just let myself go," I confessed.

"Edward, same rules applies to you too. I want you to tell me when you indulge with other members of the family. I trust you implicitly; I am also open-minded about you indulging with family members." I couldn't help but laugh softly. "I guess this open new avenues for us to explore."


	5. Chapter 5: Speed Trap

Jasper's Point of View

"Alice, are you sure I don't look ridiculous in this outfit?" I had just finished buttoning the collar on my uniform when I felt her hand affectionately squeezing my ass.

"If we had not just finished making mad passionate love, I'd be all over you, Officer," she purred the last word. "You'll drive her wild, especially since she's doesn't quite know what to expect. You better run along, she'll be at the rendezvous point in 10 minutes."

I was out the door, driving the cruiser that Edward "borrowed" and easing onto the highway under the star filled Alaskan sky. To occupy myself, I let my mind drift towards the night skies before me.

Astronomy and astrophysics were among two of my favorite topics. Conditions for star watching were optimum in the Alaskan winter when the weather cooperated. Due to the vast wilderness that stretched on for miles, I was able to study heavenly objects with no threat of human contact or interruptions. Of particular interest to me were the Aurora Borealis or as the Alaskans called it, the Northern Lights. They occurred as a result of solar particles streaming from the sun colliding with the gases in the earth's ionic atmosphere.

My thoughts were immediately cut short when I spotted the lone vehicle speeding ahead. Turning on the flashing lights and siren, I pulled her over.

"You will remain seated in the car," I announced over the loud speaker before exiting my car. "Do not attempt to leave the vehicle." I delayed a little, letting her anticipation and curiosity slowly build. Even from this distance she smelled enticing. Slowly approaching the car from the passenger's side, I shined my flashlight through the window, its focus lingering on her beautifully crafted calves which were demurely exposed by her skirt. On top, she wore a long sleeve turtleneck sweater that was close fitting enough to accentuate the curves of her breasts.

"Officer," she paused as she waited for me to shift my focus from her luscious breasts upwards to her face, "What seems to be the problem?" As she spoke, I could sense a playfulness emanating from her.

"Miss, were you aware that you were going 25 miles an hour above the speed limit? With these icy roads, you could easily lose control of your vehicle," I admonished her.

"But Officer," she pouted forcing me to control my yearning to suck on her bottom lip, "I am in such a hurry. You see, I have to rush home before my father realizes that I sneaked out."

"That is not my concern at this moment, Miss; pass me your driver's license and registration." As she bent over to retrieve the papers from the glove department, I slowly walked around to the driver's side of the car.

Reading from the proffered papers, I said, "Well, young lady, it appears that your insurance policy is out of date as well. Now what would your father say if you got ticketed in addition to being out too late?"

"Officer," she pleaded, "I don't want to get in trouble. If there's anything I could do…"

"Miss, I want you to slowly step out of the car with your hands behind your head," I instructed her. Holding onto to her waist, I gently guided her to the squad car. "Now turn around slowly to face the car and spread your legs." Immediately I could feel her excitement mount.

With her back to me, I slid my hands under her sweater stroking her stomach, reaching up to fondle her breasts in each of my hands. Though she wore a bra, I could feel her nipples rising to attention. Her head tilted back to rest on my chest. I leaned down to kiss her neck, alternating between lightly nibbling and sucking. A soft moan escaped her lips. Guiding her arms straight up, I reached down to grab the bottom of her sweater and pulled it off. Her bra immediately followed suit, flung to the ground.

While one of my hands continued to fondle her breasts, I let the other roam down to the bottom of her skirt, sliding my hand under the fabric, to stroke the folds to her opening, still covered by her wet panties.

While teasing her with light strokes to her sex, I spoke softly into her ears, "We might come upon some arrangement if you're a good girl and do as you're told."

"Jasper," she moaned out loud to me.

"That's Officer to you Miss," I paused, ripping off her panties. "I'll have to stop immediately and write out that ticket if you step out of line again. Do you understand?" I pressed her. I slipped one finger into her dripping folds, sliding it in and out. Her breathing had begun to become shallow and faster now.

"Officer," she purred huskily, "If you just let me take off your clothes, I'm sure that I can do something to take your mind off of writing me a ticket."

Removing my hands, I said, "Proceed, but no funny business or I may be forced to handcuff you."

"Officer," she said while unbuttoning my shirt, "I find you incredibly sexy in your uniform. It makes me wonder what lies beneath." A short moment later, I found that my both my shirt and my undershirt were taken off. Her mouth covered my nipple and sucked hard, pulling it out so that I couldn't help but emit a growl.

Her hands roamed down to my pants, unfastening them so that it fell to my shoes. I quickly kicked them off. Her hand slid under my boxer, firmly stroking my shaft with pressure. "Officer," she purred, "my how well endowed you are. It makes me wonder how I can fit all of your cock inside me."

"Let's see, shall we, little one?" I asked while hoisting her lithe body up in the air and then settling her back down so that her legs wrapped around my waist. I leaned her back onto the door. Her arms shot out to grab fistful of my hair in the back of my head and pulled my face close to her to kiss me. While exploring each other's mouths with our tongues, I lowered her wet cunt onto my stiff cock.

As I began building a steady rhythm pumping into her willing pussy, she gasped for air, breaking off our kiss. I could feel her arousal starting to peak. I was starting to have a hard time controlling both of our aching needs from overloading my mind.

Her fingernails dug into my back, flooding me with the need of urgency. "Bella," I moaned.

"Jasper," she pleaded, "cum with me." Our mouths immediately reconnected, I increased my pace until I felt her muscles contracting around my cock, releasing her sweet aching need.

Without breaking our bond, I lifted her weight off the door, opened the door, laying her down across the back seat.

"Bella," I promised, "I will cum with you but first I need to hear you scream my name." Lifting her body up slightly, I slid her body forward so that there was enough room for me to straddle her hips with my knees. I bent over and hungrily took her nipple in my mouth. Again I began pumping my cock deep inside her, increasing my speed steadily so that I could feel her arousal rise.

"Jasper," she moaned.

I reached down to her wet pussy, fingering her tight bundles of nerves so that I was rubbing in a circular motion adding to the heat that was already produced by my pumping. I mentally reached out in my mind, increasing the level of her aching need.

"Jasper," she scream, "It feels so good!" Music to my ears, I thought, as I finally permitted myself to climax deep within her. As her muscles began contracting around my cock, I kept up rocking within her until I was fully spent.

After a last lingering kiss, we broke apart. I lifted her out of the car and we hugged.

"Bella, did you bring any clothes, I seemed to have forgotten to bring extra," I confessed to her.

"Sure," she said walking to her trunk; she turned around swiftly tossing me a pile of clothes. After dressing, we hugged briefly before breaking apart and driving away in our separate cars.

**A.N. - BONUS MATERIAL - added after the original publication of this chapter in response to a reviewer's request.**

Alice's Point of View

It took us no time at all to get settled on a large, soft blanket with a few pillows underneath a forest of spruce trees. Our small level spot was on a hillside overlooking their parked cars. Naturally the guys and I selected the best highway for Jasper's route - one which allowed for privacy from human interaction yet have a nearby hill with enough altitude at a comfortable distance for Edward and me to watch the scene below but not be heard.

Jasper looked so incredibly sexy in that uniform. To help ease Bella's shyness, Edward and I decided that role playing would help to embolden her by permitting her to "hide" behind the role of an unsuspecting motorist (supremely suggestible and aroused) as a foil against Jasper's power role of a police officer.

Edward and I were lying on our sides, with him spooning me from behind, watching Jasper as he came to a slow stop behind Bella's car. Of course Edward and I were both naked, since neither of us shared the same inhibitions as Bella.

"Alice, your wicked Christmas gift keeps getting better and better." As he talked his hand roamed along my entire body, caressing my skin and pausing at certain areas to squeeze and pinch. "Not only do get to enjoy watching our mates coupling, but we get to be active participants ourselves," he practically purred the last three words.

Since we were alone, I projected my thoughts to him - I've always found it easier than speaking aloud and definitely faster too. _Then it should come as no surprise that this gift is ultimately for me. I've wanted you for such a long time, Edward. I find you incredibly romantic and sexy._

For once he was speechless; I found myself instantly positioned underneath him. What he conveyed in his passionate kiss, was all I needed to know that my feelings were reciprocated.

After a brief pause, Edward returned me to my original position, spooning behind me once more; our attention riveted on the action below. His hand once more explored my body increasing my pleasure of watching Jasper and Bella.

_Jasper is such a tease, making her wait while he slowly approaches her car, _I projected to Edward.

"Yes, and it's obvious that Bella is aroused; her panties must be soaked. It's quite evident that he's packing more than a pistol in his pants."

I rolled over so that I could face Edward. _Mmm, you're packing a lot yourself, _I projected, wrapping my hand along his stiff cock and sliding it up and down his member. _Let me know when they start getting hot and heavy._

"Talk about being a tease, Alice." That challenge was an obvious invitation for more which I could not pass up. I brought my mouth close to his now throbbing cock to taste a few drops that had pooled on the tip of his penis. I traced the length of his shaft with my tongue all the way around to increase his anticipation and to wet it. I threw myself into the blow job with relish, sucking up and down his rod until he exploded into my mouth.

I felt myself being gently lifted up to his chest. His lips sealed to mine; our tongues exchanging tastes. I was surprised when he abruptly stopped to turn me around to watch the scene below.

Jasper was removing Bella's shirt and proceeded to fondle her luscious breasts.

Edward mirrored Jasper's actions, squeezing my nipples and fondling my breasts at the same time. I brought my knee up to expose myself fully, allowing him to stroke my wet folds too. I couldn't stop myself from bucking into his hand as he fingered me.

As Jasper began ramming his cock into Bella's dripping pussy, Edward entered me from behind keeping pace with Jasper's rhythm. My body exploded in an intense orgasm shortly after Bella's sweet release.

Now that Jasper had positioned Bella flat on her back inside the squad car, Edward held me underneath his body quickly penetrating my slit with his engorged penis as Jasper began pumping Bella in earnest. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as it became apparent that Edward was racing against Jasper to see if he could bring me to climax before Bella. I blocked my thoughts carefully from Edward, not wanting to acknowledge this competition.

Afterwards, Edward and I lingered as we briefly watched Jasper and Bella take off in their cars. Locking my arms around his neck, I kissed Edward passionately enjoying the moment. When our lips parted, I quickly flipped him on his back straddling his waist while peering into his eyes.

"Edward, I have a treat for you if you promise to block all thoughts from your mind, close your eyes and hold your breath."

His curiosity must have gotten the better of him, because he could not resist asking me, "Alice, what did you have in mind?"

"Just trust me. I'm asking you to follow my demands to heighten your senses; submission and mystery are part of the excitement." Without further ado, he compiled.

I made him wait patiently, keeping myself motionless, while letting his anticipation build as my naked accomplices made their way over to our blanket.

Swiftly and quietly Bella kneeled down next to him to kiss him, while I scooted down into position to lower my pussy onto his stiff cock. Immediately his eyes flew open recognizing Bella's taste in his mouth.

"Edward, I need more," Bella pleaded to him with a sexy pout.

"Sit on my face my love," he commanded her. I was in awe of Edward's multitasking abilities since he was able to use his fingers and mouth to pleasure Bella while I was riding his cock simultaneously.

Meanwhile Jasper stood beside me, placing his throbbing cock into my mouth. I paid homage to his beautiful member, heightening my pleasure as I rode Edward for all I was worth.

Believe it or not, no one paid much attention to who came first. Needless to say, each of us was blissfully satisfied.

Since we were all spent from our previous activities, we quickly collected our things and headed down the hill to our cars, singing Christmas carols along the way. It was turning out to be a very, merry Christmas indeed.


	6. Chapter 6: Winter Fun

Bella's Point Of View

Edward had surprised me by dipping me backwards to kiss me passionately. "Mr. Cullen, don't you realize what you do to me when you kiss me like that?" I was trying to stall the inevitable. After all, we were in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness having just finished our meal. I was no prude, having made love to Edward outdoors in many venues around the world but I was anxious to give Edward "my gift" soon. Rose and Emmet had just arrived a few days before. We were all so excited to see them again. So far, they were clueless about our escapades with Alice and Jasper.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I don't see how you can expect me to behave when you are so incredibly sexy." While I was still suspended, one of Edward's hands was supporting my back; his other hand had pulled my shirt over my chest exposing my breasts and was now fondling one of them while his mouth was clamped over the other. I couldn't help letting a little moan escape. His hand was now exploring inside of my panty.

"Sir," I admonished him, letting my voice take on a dainty southern accent; "Kind Sir, I must implore you to stop your ministration this instant or my honor will be …" I could not finish my sentence because I was too busy gasping. His hand was now caressing my moistened folds and then proceeded to slide his finger in and out of my opening.

"But my dear lady, your cunt is so incredibly wet. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't relieve that aching feeling building up inside you?"

"Damn you, Sir! Have your way with me then!" I begged. Setting me upright, we quickly undressed. I helped Edward spread our clothes over the snow to form a makeshift blanket. He picked me up bridal style kissing me, then gently set me down on my back and knelt down with his head between my legs. The combination of his tongue licking, probing and mouth sucking all too soon had me bucking in pleasure as I climaxed.

Letting me catch my breath, Edward had crawled on top of me and then rolled us over so that I was lying on top of him.

"Edward," I said pausing between each word to deliver a kiss, "would you mind doing something for me?" I asked.

"Anything my love," he said adding my favorite crooked smile. I shifted my weight to rest on my side and propped myself up on one elbow to gaze down into his eyes. I let my free hand wander down his taunt abs and began stroking his hard on.

"Help me figure out a way to get Rose, you and I together alone to finish up this love making session. You've made me feel so very horny," Edward had flipped me underneath him while I was in midsentence, "that I want to watch you cum over and over again." I purred as him drove his penis into my pussy, "It's my Christmas present to you."

As he slowly began rocking back and forth inside me, Edward leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Bella, you're everything I need to cum over and over again. Don't you know I can't get enough of you?"

"Edward, I love you." I was rewarded with a sexy growl and quicken pace as I wrapped my legs around his waist, driving him deeper inside me. "You make fucking an art form the way you get me off so easily and so frequently." My breathing quicken as I could feel the beginning of a climax approaching.

Without breaking his rhythm he replied, "Bella, it's because I love you so." He greedily sought my lips and kissed me ardently. I grabbed his testicles with my hand and simultaneously squeezed them and caressed them as he drove into me faster and faster. He smothered me in kisses as we climaxed together.

"Come on Edward," I insisted once we had settled down and began to putting our clothes on, "I know you could go for more rounds; I'm sure Rose and I could make it worth your efforts. It's making me all hot again thinking about it."

"How could I possibly refuse you when you put it like that?" He had a wicked gleam in his eye that matched his growing bulge. "I'll invite Jasper, Alice and Emmet to search for Christmas trees and then break away a little later to join you two ladies."

"Which means I've have to warm Rose up by myself. I'm a little worried because I don't know if she's interested in me sexually."

"No need to worry my love, her sexual appetite is great enough to match Emmet – and you know how much Emmet loves to fuck."

"Yes," I chuckled knowing that it was unusual for them to abstain from sex for more than 12 hours. "Speaking of Emmet, I have a feeling it will take all of us girls to get his rocks off."

"Yes, you're right." Edward chuckled. "Emmet will think he's died and gone to heaven. Getting serious once more, Edward continued, "Now the key with Rose is that you'll have to play up her narcissistic side. You're quite the seductress, my love, so I have full confidence in you. I'm not sure for myself how to jump into the fray though."

"That's easy Edward," I soothed him, "just let her be the aggressor. Make her beg you for it. Would you like me to block her thoughts from your mind during our session?" Immediately after Edward had changed me into a vampire, it was obvious that I an acute sense of smell, with the ability to pick up scents at far greater distances than any of them. My other power had developed much later and took a while for me to master; I am able to block any vampire's power at will within a radius of 100 feet.

"Yes, but first let me signal you when I'm ready. I'll pretend to shocked having discovered you two. Her thoughts will help me gage how much she's into it. Don't be shocked if she wants me to punish her."

A wicked thought popped into my head unbidden; I hope he'll punish me too.


	7. Chapter 7: Photo Shoot

Rose's Point of View

Thank goodness that Alice hadn't insisted on no more than six Christmas trees this year – it was going to take long enough just to agree on one "perfect" tree, let alone five additional ones. Apparently each bedroom had to be festooned as well as the parlor and living room. Since we all loved her so much, we were determined to match her holiday spirits. Besides, we were going to make a day trip out of it with a planned hunting foray and ice skating afterwards. Everyone was planning on going except for Carlise and Esme, who had yet to arrive to Alaska.

"Come in Bella!" I responded to a brief knock on my bedroom door. I didn't even bother to look up at her as I continued rummaging through my closet, searching for my ice skates.

"Are you looking for these Rose?" Bella asked me, holding up my skates. "Alice had already packed them in the back of the jeep for today's trip."

"Great! I knew I hadn't lost them."

"Rose, are you really looking forward to going? I was wondering if you like to hang out with me today. Maybe you could help me out with my Christmas gift to Edward?" Was that my imagination or did I detect a small spark flash in her eyes at the mention of Edward's Christmas gift?

"Hell yes! I would love to hang out with you today," I responded as I quickly raced to her side to give her a quick hug. "But how are we going to tell Alice without disappointing her?"

Bella smiled as she said, "Just leave that up to me, I'll go tell her."

Just as she was turning to go, she was stopped dead in her track as Alice waltzed into my room, "Never mind Bella, I already know! I've left an early Christmas package for you both in Bella's room. You girls won't have all the fun because I get all the guys to myself!"

With as much mock indignation as I could muster, I shot back, "Alice! I'm shocked!" With that she hugged us both and left. Shortly afterward we heard the door slam and the house grew silent.

"Well, what did you have in mind Bella?"

"Come to my room – I promise you a real surprise!" Now she had my curiosity peaked.

"Holy Shit, Bella!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help but be taken aback. She had reconfigured her room to look like a photographer's studio. All the furniture had been pushed aside to fill up one corner of her room. In the opposite corner, two large lights, supported on tall stands and paired with reflective umbrellas, were pointed towards a very large, deep-red velvet backdrop cloth. She had placed a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the center of the backdrop; underneath laid the package from Alice. There were also a couple of cameras and a camcorder mounted on tripods.

"I want to surprise Edward with some pictures of myself for Christmas. Maybe you could snap a few shots of me and give me pointers?" she asked.

"Oh Bella, he'll love it!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes when Bella walked over to the Christmas tree and started smiling. "I'm ready," she giggled.

"Bella," I admonished her, "Now why would Edward want pictures of you in frumpy old sweats? He sees you in those everyday. If you want my help, you'll do it my way and that begins with hair and makeup."

"But Rose!" Bella began whining, "It will take hours!"

"Don't worry," I assured her "Just a light coat of makeup and we'll just blow dry your hair." Sweet, naïve Bella had no idea what she gotten herself into. Edward had tons of pictures of her; what he didn't have were sexy, provocative photos of her.

After a mere 30 minutes, we were both in our bathrobes having showered and finished with hair and makeup.

"Bella, give me a hand moving the bed so that we don't scratch the floor; I want it in the center of the spotlights. Great, let's place the backdrop behind the headboard. Perfect, let's move the Christmas tree nearby so it can be in the background."

"Would you like to open Alice's gift, Bella? Knowing her, it will be clothes for our photo shoot." Of course, I was right. She had picked out the perfect, sexy Christmas lingerie for Bella: a red velvet bustier top outlined in white faux fur with matching hot short, white stockings and Santa hat. My outfit was naturally more revealing: a push up bra in a sheer red fabric with matching sheer thong, calf high lace up boots with faux white fur trim top and spike heel.

It took surprisingly little effort to get Bella to pose in her outfit after she saw how sexy she looked in the floor length mirror. Once I showed her how remarkable the photos were, she began to loosen up and really "hammed" it up in front of the camera with provocative poses of pouting, jutting hips and even licking her lips.

A delicious idea had just occurred to me. Pausing to turn on the camcorder, I caught Bella smiling at me with a naughty gleam in her eyes as I adjusted its focus to capture both of us during the remainder of the photo shoot.

"Bella, it's time to turn up the heat. For Christmas, you're going to give Edward some sexy centerfold photos that will make him ache for you."

"Oh Rose," she said with a twinkle in her eyes, "it makes me all hot thinking about Edward's gratitude."

Whoa, now I was getting aroused. As I began snapping shots, Bella took off her top and started caressing and fondling her breasts so that her nipples were standing at attention. I immediately felt heat radiate from my core as my body reacted to her, imagining how her mouth would feel on my breasts.

"You are totally hot," I encouraged her, snapping photos continuously. Smiling with sultry eyes, she pushed herself upright on the bed kneeling and slightly spread her legs. One of her hand held down her shorts, exposing her thatch while the other hand began rubbing her trimmed bush. The way that she opened her mouth slightly and sensually licked her lips made me feel like she was focusing on me right through the lens.

"I'm not thinking about Edward anymore," she confessed to me as she began to slowly take off her hot shorts. Having kicked them off, she rolled onto her side and propped up her elbow to rest her head in her hand. "I'm thinking about how fucking hot you are."

I was so shocked that I stopped snapping pictures.

"I can smell how excited you are, Rose." She slowly slid her foot, bringing her knee in the air so that I had a full view of her wet pussy. "I can see your panties getting wetter and wetter." As she said this, she slid her fingers into her canal, pumping in and out. I almost lost control when she murmured my name as she began to moan.

I was torn, standing there, watching her. I wanted to touch her, taste her, bring her to ecstasy; yet I had never been with a woman before. I couldn't decide what to do.

"Rose," she commanded me, "Put the camera down and come here." It was incredibly sexy the way she ordered me around, as if I had no choice and had to do her bidding.

"Take off your outfit and lie at the head of the bed." As soon as my head hit the pillows, her mouth devoured mine. Our tongues explored and tasted one another. One of her hands began kneading my breast roughly pinching my nipple while the other one went directly to my wet pussy rubbing my clit so deftly that I quickly felt myself starting to climax.

"Bella," I moaned. To quiet me, she place one of her fingers into my mouth which I instantly began to suckle. Her mouth clamped roughly to my other nipple, sucking hard enough to send juices flowing out of my pussy. She inserted two fingers into my vagina pumping inside me while her thumb continued rubbing my clit faster. Once again she locked her mouth to mine, our tongues interlocking. My hips began bucking to match her fingers' thrusting as the pleasure ripped through my senses. Her kisses were soothing now, as I recovered.

"I want you to go down on me now." I instantly sat up, wanting to return the favor. "No Rose," she said in a husky voice, "we'll do it together. Put your head down here so that we can mutually pleasure one another."

It was a completely different taste than I had ever had before. Sweet and tangy at the same time, but it also had the hint of her scent mixed in as well. I was completely immersed in pleasuring her as my own level of arousal increased as she sucked and nibbled me. Soon I felt her body spasm which sent mine over the edge into a sweet release.

"Bella!" We both must have jumped ten feet in the air. I immediately wondered how long he had been standing there, watching us. Bella reached out her hand to me, which I quickly took as we sat down on edge of the bed.

"What the hell?" Edward exclaimed. His whole body was tense; I could see his hands clenched into fists shaking at his side.

"Edward, don't take it out on Bella," I pleaded. "It was all my idea; I got carried away."

"You, Rose, can shut the fuck up," he growled. He must have been livid to start cursing.

_Calm down Edward_, I projected my thoughts to him. _By the look of your hard on, I can tell you enjoyed our little performance. How could you not be aroused watching me?_

Directing his glare at Bella, he demanded, "tell me why I shouldn't just walk out on you." His level voice gave another clue that he was deadly serious.

"Edward," Bella said softly as she walked slowly up to him, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off. "I can tell that you're more upset at missing the action," she paused while unfastening his pants, "than you are that Rose and I were fooling around." Her other hand was now stroking his shaft.

Taking my cues from Bella, I quickly stood up and walked behind Edward, rubbing my tits firmly against his back while my hands kneaded his firm ass. I immediately became aroused, always knowing that one day he would succumb to me. I would dearly love to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face and make him beg me to fuck him.

"Rose, that can be arranged," he said with a slight edge to his voice. "Come here and kneel down, I want to see your pretty mouth suck my cock," he commanded me.

"Edward," Bella said in a husky voice, "Punish me."

"Go get the whip, my love." He paused, listening to my directions which I projected from my thoughts. "You'll find it in Rose's dresser, bottom drawer."

While she was gone briefly, I continued paying homage to his rod with my mouth. His cock was somewhat thinner than Emmett's, but longer. I yearned to feel him fill me up.

"You've been a bad girl," he responded to my thoughts, "you need to beg me for it."

Once Bella had returned, she handed the whip to Edward. "Sit on the edge of the bed, my love, and spread your legs. I want to see you pleasure yourself as you watch Rose finish me off."

Edward unfurled the long whip, carefully flicking it towards the Christmas tree and easily shattering one of the glass ornaments. The loud crackling sound of the whip sent reverberations throughout the room, exciting me so much that I finished off Edward quickly.

"Thank you Rose; I'm feeling a little more forgiving. Go and sit over there on the bed next to Bella." Once again Edward popped the whip, the air whistled and amazingly, the camcorder's on/off button was pressed – extinguishing its light but leaving the machine fully intact and upright.

"Edward, you put Indiana Jones to shame!" Bella gushed. She was right, it was totally sexy.

"Thank you, love." Setting the whip down on the ground and gently kicking it under the bed, he sat down on the bed and ordered Bella, "come sit across my knees, you need a good spanking for being so naughty."

Starting slowly and gently at first, Edward increased the amount of pressure and timing of his spankings with his hand incrementally so that Bella was quickly moaning in pleasure. It made me even wetter to realize that Edward was always the gentleman, never really hurting either one of us – even in the throws of passion.

"Rose, lie down; I want to watch my wife eat out your wet pussy." While she was doing wonderful things with her mouth and tongue, Edward positioned Bella so that she was kneeling with her ass up in the air.

Placing his stiff rod next to her entrance, he commanded, "Bella, tell me how much you want it."

Stopping momentarily she replied, "I want it real bad." "Please," she begged. Proceeding to pump his cock in and out of her dripping pussy, as Edward increased his pace so did Bella. Soon we all exploded in mutual orgasms.

My ache for having Edward fuck me had still gone unfulfilled. I looked longingly at his still erect cock, standing proudly at attention.

He must have heard my thoughts because I immediately became more aroused as he ordered me, "spread your legs wider Rose, it's my turn to taste you." The combination of Bella's sucking and fondling my breasts along with Edward's masterful ministration with his mouth and tongue almost had me climaxing. Before I could finish, Edward stopped.

"Rose, tell me what you want," he ordered me to answer.

"Please Edward," I moaned. My body yearned to be released of the tension building inside.

"Please Edward, what?"

"I need you," I begged.

"You need me to do what?"

"I need to fuck me!" I screamed, imploring him.

Lying down on his back, Edward commanded me, "Ride me while I eat out my beautiful wife." Straddling his hips, I lowered myself slowly onto his shaft allowing my body to accommodate to his size. It felt so good. Closing my eyes, I focused on the sensation of our bodies melding together, increasing my pace until I felt the explosion within myself of ecstasy.

All too soon, we had to stop as it was getting late; the others would soon be home. It took mere minutes between the three of us to put away the equipment, clean up and restore Bella and Edward's room back to it original state.

Afterwards, it was quite simple editing Edward out of our little movie. I smiled inwardly knowing that Emmett was going to be very, very appreciative watching Bella and me.


	8. Chapter 8: Slumber Party

Esme's Point of View

I was so thrilled when the girls announced that we would be spending the night in Anchorage after our shopping spree. Having just gotten back from my own trip with Carlise, I had missed them all so very much. Each one was a shining jewel in her own way: so different from one another in individual strengths, temperament and styles - yet so similar in their family values, courage and determination.

We were all soaking contentedly in the enormous hot tub in our suite – naturally in the city's most luxurious hotel. Several candles, which Alice had thoughtfully bought, lit the room with soft ambiance. Christmas music played quietly over the speakers.

"Esme," Bella began softly.

"Yes honey?" I prompted her.

"Well, all of us girls have really missed you. Would you allow us to pamper you tonight?" She looked at me with pleading eyes; I could feel the warmth and sincerity in her words which immediately brought out feelings of love and gratitude. Needing no words, I smiled and stepped out of the hot tub into the large fluffy towel that Alice held open to me.

Soon we were all out and dressed in comfortable satin pajamas. Though they differed in print and colors, we all wore identical outfits: button-front top with shirt collar and front pockets with matching full-length bottom with drawstring waist and elastic back. All of their attention was focused on giving me a facial, pedicure and manicure. While they worked we chatted; our conversations were interspersed with laughter, light teasing and merriment.

Alice, the most uninhibited among my beautiful daughters was the first one to broach the news.

"Esme, before you and Carlise arrived home for Christmas, we've been experimenting with family boundaries." She paused, waiting for me to digest this information. The euphemism 'family boundaries' did not escape my notice, nor did the giggles erupting around me. Still I needed to hear it directly from them.

"Please go on, don't feel embarrassed," I said encouragingly, "you can tell me anything. I love you – all of you unconditionally," I emphasized looking at each daughter.

"Mom," said Rose picking up the conversation, "as a family, we've experimenting with different arrangements." That was clear as mud. Deciding to let them squirm a little longer, I said, "do you mean that you're watching x-rated films together?" I tried to convey as much confusion as I could.

"No," Bella said softly, "we've been making love with different partners other than our mates."

"Oh, that erases all doubts." After a brief pause, we all burst into laughter, relieving all the tension from the room. "Girls, I still love you all; never doubt that. Making love is all about giving pleasure and receiving pleasure; I see no reason why it should be a crime as long as it's done in the open and with full consent of all parties."

Suddenly I found myself engulfed by soft bodies embracing me from all sides. Kisses rained down upon my face along with loving words murmured from all around. My heart swelled with pride and warmth.

"I want to hear all about it girls, and don't skip the details." I couldn't wait to hear this.

"Edward has been exploring all of our boundaries!" Bella revealed laughing.

"Oh Mom, he found all my hidden places!" Rose snickered.

"He's so enthusiastic and the equipment he packs leaves nothing unturned." Alice declared brightly. We all joined her in fresh giggles.

"Funny as it sounds," I admitted aloud, "I feel so proud of him." I was quickly filled in the all the details of how their games started and the particulars of whom got to "explore" who. I was mildly surprised that the girls had also explored each other; although if I had to admit it to myself, it was only because I grew up in a more sheltered era where ladies were not allowed to acknowledge pleasure in the act and especially not among our own sex. It became immediately apparent that their sexual games were done in the spirit of love and… self-gratification and lots of it.

I couldn't wait to share everything with Carlise. My children may think he's conservative and proper, but I knew the truth – that underneath the calm exterior he portrayed lived a very passionate lover who wholeheartedly embraced his sexuality. He would always be the only man I ever craved, but I knew that deep down he would love to explore family boundaries too.

We all reveled in having no secrets, sharing intimate details that only "girl talk" could produce. This bonding served to increase our love for one another as we shared tips, feelings and fantasies. As the evening progressed, we took turns massaging one another and exchanging soft kisses. Somehow the girls could sense that I wasn't quite ready yet for the full blown girl-on-girl action – after all, I was quite a bit older when I became a vampire so it took me a little longer to escape my inhibitions. Not being pressured to go too far, made it that much sweeter when my curiosity started building.

The new day had already started; we had all showered and dressed yet none of us made any effort to leave.

"Darlings," I called out to them to gather their attention, "I have to admit I am not done spending alone time with you either." Alice immediately started jumping up and down on the bed; apparently she was extremely excited about my decision. "What do you say to another night but adding another person?"

Both Bella and Rose added to the cheery atmosphere with jumping and hugging and high fives. Was I that transparent about whom I wanted to invite? Apparently so, "Let's see if we can find a doctor who can make a house call."

After we all collectively worked out the details, I picked up my cell phone calling Carlise.

"Hello darling! How was your evening with the girls?" he asked me immediately.

"We had so much fun, dear. It's been too long since I've had enough girl time with them. In fact, that's why I'm calling you." I paused, laughing with the girls.

"It sounds like you're all still having fun."

"Honey, could you please tell the boys that we are extending our slumber party for just one more night?" I could hear the loud disappointments from the guys as he conveyed my request over the phone.

"Is there anything else I could do for you, darling?" Carlise prompted.

"Yes, Alice had a vision of you working tonight at the hospital here in Anchorage; nothing dire, dear, but one of their staff members will fall suddenly sick. Also, if you leave at 7pm, you'll arrive in time to stop at our hotel before you get their phone call," I informed him.

"Great, I won't have to wait until tomorrow to see you. Bye darling."

"See you tonight, dear. I love you!" I said ending the call.

We spent the morning and afternoon hunting. The wonderful thing about Anchorage was that it sat at the foothill of the Chugash National Forest; at five million acres, it is America's most northern national forest and is known for its glaciers and abundant wildlife.

While hunting together, I found myself admiring their bodies, acknowledging the different strengths and assets each possessed. I also noted how open we were to display our affections for one another with touches and hugs. Afterward our fill, we arrived back to our suite in plenty of time to shower and dress up in our pajamas.

Finally Alice announced that Carlise would be coming up to our suite in five minutes. The girls lounged on the king sized bed pretending to read glossy magazines.

"Who is it?" I called out in response to the knock on the door.

"It's your doctor making a house call," Carlise retorted. I laughed and opened the door, welcoming him in with a hug.

"Hi Dad!" the girls called out to him.

"Hello girls!" he called loosening his tie and stepping into the room. "Alice, did you have any idea of when the hospital will be calling?"

"Shortly before you arrived, I had a different vision of you just spending the night here. I guess someone must have changed their mind about missing work after all," she admitted to him.

"Esme, shall I book us a private room?" looking to me. All three girls leapt quickly up, surrounding him and maneuvering him over to the bed. Simultaneously all the girls began pleading with him to stay.

He looked over to me with a look of resignation. "Oh honey, sit down; they just want to have fun and enjoy your company," I comforted him. "Beside, I'm sure there will be consequences if you refuse to stay," I said lightheartedly winking at him.

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked with incredulity. All at once, the girls pounced on him tickling him. I have to say that he put up a good fight, tickling each of them when the moment presented itself. Naturally he had to give up all hope when I joined in the frolicking.

When we had all settled down, I knelt down on the floor and began to take off his shoes while Rose took off his tie and Alice took off his doctor's coat.

"Um, girls, what are you doing?" he asked not suspecting anything.

"Dad, we're making you comfortable because you have to stay with us," Bella explained. "It's been weeks since we've spent time with you so we are holding you hostage from the boys." She began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his white t-shirt on underneath.

"What are you planning to do with me girls?"

"Can we play doctor?" Alice blurted out, accompanied to the sound of giggling from all around.

"Alice!" Carlise gasped shocked.

"Oh honey, she's joking." I comforted him. I was beginning to wonder if it were possible to pull this off.

"Dad, as the first official inductee to the all-girl slumber party, you will be given a facial," Rose announced. "Bella, could you do the honors?"

Bella quickly stepped in front of Carlise to remove his shirt, whispering into his ear, "I get to take off your clothes."

"Bella!" he gasped in surprise again. She giggled in response.

"Bella, apologize to your father," I admonished her and adding softy, "if he had a heart, you'd be giving him a heart attack."

"Sorry Dad, I did leave your t-shirt on though," she said feigning innocence.

"Dad," Rose said jumping up and leading him by the hand to sit on the chair, "come sit on this reclining chair so we can start your facial." Whispering into his ears she added, "I get to touch you."

"Rose!" he cried out, springing off the chair to a standing position. "Esme, what is going on here? Why do I feel like a sitting duck?"

"Darling, relax and sit down. With your overreaction, you're only fueling their teasing. Even I have to confess the need to shock you in turn," I reasoned with him, pushing him down to sit once more. "Girls, let's take it slowly and explain our actions first. I don't believe he's ever been given a facial. Honey, I'm going to push the seat fully back so that you are comfortably reclining."

Alice walked over with some steaming face towels. "Dad, we need to clean off your face before we can start the treatment. Please close your eyes while I cover your face with these heated towels."

"Wait Alice," returning his seat to the upright position, "I'd like remove your t-shirt first, honey, so it won't get messy with the products that we'll be applying." I slowly approached him, giving him a quick hug and an innocent peck on the lips before I took off his shirt. Reclining his chair once again, I instructed Alice to proceed. When Alice had finished placing the towels on his face, Rose came forward.

"Dad, don't be surprised," Rose warned him, "we are now going to be massaging your hands and feet while we wait for the towels to cool off."

Alice and Rose each took one of his hands to massage while Bella and I did his feet.

"How does this feel darling?" I asked him.

"It feels nice dear - like I'm being pampered," he admitted.

"Now it's my turn, honey; I'm going to remove the towels and apply a peeling mask. This will cleanse your pores." Since he was at sitting level, his eyes came in direct view of my cleavage which I made sure was visible through my pajamas top. After I applied the mask, Rose placed two sliced cucumbers on top of his closed eyelids.

"Dad, the mask will need to stay on your face for 10 minutes" Alice explained.

"We're now going to give you a pedicure and manicure," Rose told him. "Don't worry; we will be using clear fingernail polish which Mom can take off of you before you get back to work, Dad."

By the time the ten minutes were up, the pedicure and manicure were done. Bella pulled the mask off. With another hot towel she wiped his face, ensuring its complete removal.

Grabbing him by the hand, I led him to the bed where he sat in the middle. "Honey, after I put on this moisturizer, your facial will be done." While I worked, all the girls came forward sitting crossed leg besides us on the bed.

"Dad," Alice began, "we got a confession to make but first we want you to promise us not to judge us before we finish."

"I'm your father; of course you can trust me not to judge you. I love you – I love all of you unconditionally," he confirmed looking in turn at each of his daughters.

Without the giggling, the girls repeated what they had revealed to me earlier. Gently they unfolded their tales of experimentation with the boys and themselves. I was very pleasantly surprised by his reaction. He stayed cool the whole time, never once flinching.

It dawned on me slowly that he was too unruffled, too unfazed; as if he'd known all along. Grabbing the nearest pillow, I exclaimed, "Carlise – you've known the whole time!" A smile erupted from his lips. "Yet you really made them sweat it out. Girls," I shouted, "To battle! Pillow fight!"

The whole room erupted in cheers and laughter with pillows flying everywhere. Tickling broke out among the combatants.

All too soon, we were spent. "We had quite a male bonding session too, you know," he confessed to us. "As long as no one is getting hurt, and it's done with consent all around, I don't see the harm in it. I want you girls to promise me that the second you feel uncomfortable or want to quit, you will tell your partner to stop. Is that clear?"

A collect, "Yes dad," was heard from the girls.

"Daddy," Bella breathed out his name in a sexy whisper; one of his eyebrows shot up at the diminutive form of dad. Unbuttoning her shirt, she murmured "I don't feel too well."

"Neither do I, daddy." Rose whined, taking hers off.

"Attend to me first daddy," Alice, already shirtless, had begun to untie her pants.

I couldn't help but laugh as his eyes grew open wide. He had the look on his face of a frightened deer in front of headlights. "Honey, it will be alright. I want you to enjoy yourself – I know that the girls will be."

Since he made no movements, I decided to make it easier on him. "Girls, help me relax your father."

"Daddy, are we scaring you?" Bella purred stroking his chest. "We promise to be gentle – and take it slowly." She took his hand, placing it on top of her breast, guiding it to explore.

"You can stop us at any time," Rose cooed, kneeling behind him to massage his back and neck. Her exposed breasts were now gently grazing his bare back.

"I feel left out," Alice pouted.

"Alice, could you help me undress?" I encouraged her. I made sure we were front and center of his view, while Alice and I kissed. Her hands slowly unbuttoned my shirt while I gently fondled her breasts; rolling her nipples between my fingers. I had never felt another woman's breast before. They were beautiful, filling up my hands as I squeezed them gently. With every move, they jiggled and bounced in place. Knowing what turns me on was like having a blueprint leading me to her erogenous zones. Her sensual mouth competed for my attention, leaving me torn between pleasing her and reveling in her hot, wet kisses that alternated between my lips, neck and nipples.

"Daddy, that feels so good," moaned Bella out loud. My eyes snapped open to see her head tilted back with her eyes closed and Carlise lips sucking her nipple, slightly pulling it away from the rest of her breast. Our eyes locked together for a brief moment. They were all kneeling on the bed upright. One of his hands disappeared beneath Bella's pants, obviously pleasuring her as she was bucking her hips to him. Rose was in front of him now, her head bobbing up and down on his shaft; his fingers intertwined in her hair – directing her movements. The sounds of sex mixed with moans, growls and panting competed with the soft music playing in the background.

I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. It felt so erotic to see him gratifying himself while Alice's warm swirling tongue worked its magic on my taunt nipples, her hand rubbing my skin beneath my waistband – sliding down slowly closer to where I yearned for her to explore; I was starting to lose my focus on him. Alice's hands were now tugging my pants off of my hips, her hand meandering down to stroke the outside of my mound – teasing me. Closing my eyes, I gave in to my senses, greedy to be released from the tension building inside my core.

"Alice," I sighed. Somehow I felt myself being positioned to lie flat on my back. I couldn't stop my hips from bucking as Alice sucked and licked my slit. I could feel her fingers pumping inside me, stroking my inner walls. Looking down, I could see Bella's mouth now sucking and teasing my nipple as her hand fondled my other breast. Closing my eyes once more, I felt myself pushed almost to the brink. In the background I could hear sounds of pumping and testicles being slapped against skin; their grunting and moaning building up in tempo. I could no longer hold back as I felt waves of pleasure radiate from my core that rushed throughout my body flooding my senses.

"Alice," I commanded, "come lie underneath me, it's my turn to taste you." She had the exquisite mixture of sweetness and tanginess that hinted of her scent; she was so wet that her juices flowed into my mouth. In the midst of exploring her pussy with my mouth and fingers, Carlise came up behind me, gently pulling my hips up so that I was kneeling and felt myself being slowly entered from behind. Once he was completed seated inside me, I squeezed my inner walls tightly around his shaft, earning a deep growl from within his chest. His fingers added to my pleasure as they gently pinched and stroked my clit. I shoved my hips backwards, propelling his ramming shaft to go faster, deeper, harder. I felt myself almost tipping over the edge. I wanted to take Alice with me – to that place of sweet release – so I increased the pace of my fingers pumping into her. The combination of both Alice and Carlise climaxing sent me over the edge into my own sweet release.

Afterwards Alice, Carlise and I joined Bella and Rose in the hot tub. We spent the rest of our time in Anchorage making love with one another, switching from one partner to another. The girls' favorite game was playing doctor with their father. I don't believe Carlise got much of a rest, but he never once complained.

Before we left, we all made an effort to plan a special "playtime" for Emmett – the last one yet to explore our "family boundaries."


	9. Chapter 9: Shaken, Not Stirred

Emmett's point of view

I love Christmas! Now that Esme and Carlise were here, our family was complete. The few days leading up to Christmas were spent shopping, hunting, skiing, wrestling, or just hanging at home. I even got everyone to watch a James Bond movie marathon – Rose made me quit after seven of them, but at least we saw the best ones.

It was finally Christmas eve. We were all gathered together in the parlor enjoying the roaring fire and singing Christmas carols that Edward played on the piano.

After the singing died down, Rose stood up and cleared her throat. "May I have everyone's attention please?" she asked, pausing to wait for everyone's undivided attention. "While Alice is passing out the presents from under the Christmas tree, I'd like you to wait before opening your gift until I tell you to do so." Each person received an identical looking manila envelop.

"This Christmas eve, we are all going to play a little game," Rose began to explain.

"Yes! I love games!" I shouted as I jumped up and gave Rose a quick hug.

"Honey this is a Christmas gift to you from all of us," she explained as I hugged her.

"I love Christmas! Let's start." I couldn't wait to kick ass.

"Wait, darling, this is more of a role-playing game. Everyone, go ahead and open your envelops."

Hot damn! I love this family! I love Christmas! I could barely contain my excitement as I quickly read the screenplay. I felt relieved that the dialogue was to be ad-libbed. According to Rose, if I stayed in character, I would get to watch a very special movie that she made with Bella. Everyone soon departed to change into costume. I couldn't wait to start.

**Author's Notes: For this chapter only, everything in italic font is written as screen play directions. The Cullens are actually at home, wearing costumes, using props and acting out the screen play. They have all agreed to not to use their vampire powers or strength to stay true to the characters.**

James Bonds with a twist (shaken not stirred) starring…

Emmett … James Bond 007

Esme… Moneypenny

Rose … Pussy Galore

Bella … Honey Rider

Alice … Octopussy

Carlise … Gold Finger

Jasper … Mikhail, Russian spy

Edward … Maximus, an American mercenary

**_Act I: Secret Assignment_**

**_Location: MI6 headquarters, somewhere in London_**

**_James Bond steps into the outer office waiting to speak to M, leader of the British spy organization MI6_**

"James," Esme purred, reaching out to unbutton my blazer and sliding her hands to rub my chest. She wore a sexy business suit that clung tightly to her body. Her hair was piled on top of her head.

"Moneypenny, you're a feast for my eyes," I said, raking her body with my eyes.

"What about the rest of you?" She asked, yanking on my tie to draw me closer and squeezing my ass affectionately.

"Well," I said stepping back, "I'm afraid I would get arrested for misuse of government property."

"James," she said to stop me from opening the inner office door, "M is not in the office today. I was instructed to pass along your assignment to you personally. It's on this flash drive," she said showing it to me and then dropping it into her blouse where it disappeared.

I must stay in character, I must stay in character, I repeated to myself as I walked towards her.

"Moneypenny, you're full of surprises." Her arms flew up to playfully rub up and down my chest. Quickly finding the object of my desire nestled between two beautiful round breasts, I quickly took the flash drive out of her bra, placed it in my pocket and moved towards the exit.

"James, must you rush off already? I've got secrets needing to be uncovered too," she said with a sultry pout.

"Moneypenny, I'm sure your secrets could make a strong man weak with longing. I'll catch you again when I get back," I assured her as quickly made my getaway.

**_Act II: The Good, the Bad and the Lustful_**

**_Location: US Embassy in Moscow, Russia _**

**_James has secured an invitation to attend the American Ball, given in honor of US Secretary of State Rice's state visit to Russia to secure peace between Georgia and Russia. His mission is to break up an illegal smuggling ring dealing in Chinese-made weapons that were being shipped into Georgia. First he must locate and team up with his Russian counterpart._**

"Excuse me sir," Jasper said in a Russian accent as he walked up to me, "do you have the time? My watch stopped this morning at 9:34am."

"That's odd, mine stopped at 11:38," I responded back in code and then added, "I merely put a new battery in mine, Comrade Mikhail, and then it works again."

"Smart ass," Jasper exhaled under his breath. "Listen up Bond. The man you're looking for goes by the name of Gold Finger. He's a rogue ex-CIA agent who is now in the business of smuggling weapons into Georgia. His girlfriend goes by the name of Octopussy, though we have yet to discover her role in Gold Finger's organization. Tonight, you are here to interrogate Pussy Galore, Octopussy's personal assistant and protégé. You'll find her over there, in the arms of Maximus, a notorious mercenary who does anything for the right price."

Shit, what a lot to remember, I thought to myself as I made my way towards Pussy and Maximus (which I couldn't help but nickname Maxipad in my head).

"Pardon me miss," I said suavely to the sexy lady in black sequined gown standing to the side watching the dancers, "May I interest you in a dance?"

"And you would be?" Bella prompted.

"Bond. James Bond, at your service," I said bowing slightly and taking her hand to kiss it.

"My name is Honey Rider and it would be a pleasure to dance with you, Mr. Bond." Her backless gown accentuated the sexy sway of her hips as she led me to the dance floor.

"Tell me what brings you to Moscow Mr. Bond," she said making small talk while we danced.

"Please call me James. I'm in the business of exporting Chinese-made products into Russia, so I am here to expand into neighboring states." I paused looking into her eyes before scouting the room for Pussy and Maxipad. Leading her towards them, I questioned, "And yourself Ms. Rider?"

"I'm hired to provide entertainment for single dignitaries and Heads of State," she admitted as I raised my eyebrow. Is she saying what I think she's saying? "And please call me Honey, James."

As we approached my intended target, Bella abruptly stopped us and tapped on Maxipad's shoulder.

"Would you allow me this opportunity to steal you away?" she asked flirtatiously as they waited patiently.

"Only if you forgive me for not asking you first," Edward replied smoothly, twirling her away on the dance floor.

I didn't even bother asking instead merely grabbing Rose's hand to twirl her around before I swept her into my arms to continue dancing to the song. No matter what she wore or what she called herself, she would forever be my heart, soul and best friend. She wore a flattering gown that showcased her generous cleavage, lovely ass and shapely legs. I worshiped every part of her body.

"Mr. Bond, your reputation precedes you," she whispered into my ear. "My mother warned me to watch out for men like you. Handsome, confident, smooth enough to entice any woman but never around long enough to sustain the passion."

"I never argue against the advice of sage mothers. As I recall, my mother once told me that if I jacked off too much, my penis would fall off. And just look at me now." Wait, that didn't come out right.

After the briefest of pauses, she burst out laughing. "James, your sense of humor delights me."

"Perhaps you would allow me to delight you in other ways, Ms?" I prompted her.

"Galore. Pussy Galore. Let's just skip the verbal foreplay and go directly to the guest rooms upstairs." Hot damn, I sure hoped this was an x-rated version of the Bond movies.

The last thing I remembered as I entered the darken bedroom upstairs was surprise that the floor rushed up to meet my face as I felt a painful stab in the back of my head.

"James, darling, I'm so glad that you're finally awake for our party," Rose purred as I shook my head to clear it, finally coming back to my senses. I found myself naked, sitting upright in a chair with both my hands and legs bound to the chair.

"I must say that I'm glad you're mother was wrong about your penis falling off," she said as she wrapped her hand around my cock, stroking it up and down my length. It didn't take that many strokes before it was standing at full attention. "It's quite an impression package you have," she said walking away from me to sit on the bed.

"Pussy, why bother with tying me up? I'd be only too happy to show you how well my package works."

"But where would the fun in that be for me? While I do enjoy the occasional masculine fuck, it's women who turn me on. You see, I earned my name, Pussy Galore, because I love eating pussy, I love fucking pussy, and I can't get enough pussy. Besides James, we're not here for your pleasure, but rather mine."

"You'll find my method of torture quite painful, I assure you," she continued gleefully. "You'll soon be divulging everything you know about my boss and his company."

She was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door, which soon opened as Bella stepped into our room.

"Honey, perfect timing as usual," she said in greeting. "I do believe you've met James."

"James," she nodded to me politely.

"Pussy, I've been waiting all night for this. It made me all wet, thinking about you," Bella said, slipping her hands around Rose's neck as the two began kissing in earnest.

Hell yes! I thought to myself, hot lesbian sex! I must have died and gone to heaven. It was so incredibly sexy; I could feel my cock getting painfully excited. If only my hands weren't tied. Their soft moans and growls nearly sent me over the edge.

Soon their hands were greedily exploring each other's clothed body. Rose's hands slipped behind Bella's back, unzipping her gown. It soon became apparent that Bella was completely naked under her gown as she stepped out of it. Rose on the other hand, was stilled covered by a sexy bra and thong when her gown slid off her body unto the floor.

As Rose playfully pushed Bella onto the bed, the two landed in a heap, rolling around for dominance. Rose clearly won as Bella lay submissively on her back while Rose began exploring her wet folds with her fingers while her other hand was occupied with her breast and nipple. Rose's mouth was clamped onto Bella's other nipple. Soon Bella's legs spread apart further, as she pushed Rose's head down to her dripping pussy.

Rose gave her full attention to Bella's pussy with her mouth and fingers. What a view! Both girls were really into it! Fuck! Bella's soft moaning and groaning added to the intensity. Damn, I wanted to fuck her! I needed relief and I needed it bad. It slowly dawned on me that this really was pure torture!

My attention was soon riveted back to Bella, as her hips began bucking, obviously climaxing as she shouted, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Ladies, please," I begged them; "You're killing me here! You've got to let me relieve myself – my balls are aching!"

"First, tell me what you know, James," Rose implored me.

I hesitated, not wanting to give in.

"Honey, give James some attention. He's not feeling cooperative yet," Rose directed Bella.

"Anything you say, Pussy."

To my utter delight, Bella sat down on my lap, straddling me with her legs spread wide apart, on either side of my thighs. I could feel her wetness as her pussy rubbed on my thigh as she positioned herself – teasing me mercilessly. She bent down, kissing me so sensually that I got lost in her kiss; it slowly dawned on me that I was kissing another woman other than Rose for the first time since I became a vampire – making the kiss even sexier since Rose was watching us.

She broke off our kiss, smiling down at me while she briefly stood up to lower her pussy slowly onto my throbbing cock – impaling herself onto me. Fuck! It felt so fucking good! She was incredibly tight and wet. I nearly exploded, shooting my load into her as I felt her walls contracting even tighter around my shaft as she started to ride me faster. My mouth immediately clamped down onto her nipple, wanting to taste her skin, suckle her luscious breast. The only thing holding me back was that I refused to climax before my partner did – girls always came first.

"Cum for me," I growled. As soon as I uttered those damn words, Bella abruptly stopped herself and stood up releasing my throbbing member into the cool open air, wet and still demanding. Damn! This was too cruel. It was ten times worse than just watching them. No man could withstand this kind of torture. Not even James Bond, I decided.

"Damn it!" I shouted. "I don't know anything! My instructions were to break up Gold Finger's black market smuggling ring. London wants the sale of all Chinese-made weapons into Georgia stopped."

"Luckily for you, James, I believe you. Now, how would you like to be rewarded?" Rose asked.

"If you untie me, I promise you and Honey a fucking that you will never forget," I pleaded, wincing at the pain of my aching balls.

"No thanks, we just want to use you. But first, you must submit to being tied down to the bed on your back, spread eagle," Rose demanded. "I can only trust you so far."

"Fine," I consented. I had nothing left to lose, having revealed all. In short time, I was tied up in bed, although one minute longer and I swear I would have passed out from the pain.

This time as Bella proceeded to ride my cock, I came nearly right away; I couldn't help it - the ache in my balls was so great that my organism was nearly overwhelming. If I could have shed tears, they would be running down my face from sheer ecstasy and shame of climaxing first.

Swiftly Rose kissed me lovingly, as if she could sense my feelings while Bella began sucking on my rod. In no time, I found myself ready for another round. This time Rose rode my cock as Bella positioned her pussy over my mouth, sitting on my face. I could taste the mingling of Bella's and my fluids inside her. I couldn't care less; it was all sexy for me. I needed to bring her to climax so I ate her for all I was worth. I could tell Rose was enjoying herself on my rod as she began moaning and squeezing my balls with her hand while she increased her pace. Finally I could feel myself coming to peace as I came again but not before both girls bucked and moaned in pleasure as they climaxed.

After they left the room, I was still unfortunately tied down to the bed. I began wondering if our game was done since I failed my mission as James Bonds to stop Gold Finger.

Luckily, Jasper, came into the room all excited. His words spilled out in his thick Russian accent, "James! You've got to hurry if you want to stop Gold Finger's shipment of arms! I accosted Pussy and found out the shipment is being unloaded at the docks tonight. I'll meet you there in an hour."

Excellent, I thought, a kick-ass action scene coming up - just what I needed to feel manly again.

**_Act III: Thugs That Squish Like Bugs_**

**_Location: Port of Moscow _**

**_James arrives at the port, just in time to find his targets unloading a shipping container._**

As I approached the dock at the agreed upon time, I spied three men dressed fully in black with ski masks over their heads. They were obviously the bad guys since two of them were busy unloading crates while the third served as the lookout.

Hiding behind one of the large shipping containers, I created a diversion by throwing a small rock against the side of its metal wall, alerting the men of my arrival.

"Did you hear that?" asked the taller of the men pausing in mid-action of unloading a crate.

"I heard that; you guys keep unloading. We've only got 2 minutes left to finish. I'll check out the noise," said the lookout. They all sounded like they had Russian accents.

Even before he rounded the corner to my prior location, I jumped down from on top of the large shipping container onto his back; stopping him in mid-step. I threw a couple of quick bunches to his head and stomach to ensure that he would stay down long enough for me to deal with the others. That's one down and two left.

"Hey, Boris, go find out where Ivan went to; he should be back by now," he demanded of his partner.

"You freaking coward. How come I have to be the one to investigate?" he argued to the other.

"Just shut the fuck up and go!" As one of them turned the corner to search for me, I landed a quick kick to his torso causing him to grunt as he landed flat on his back. Grabbing hold of his collar of his jacket, I yanked him to standing position while landing my fist square into his face knocking him out instantly. Just one more left.

Sneaking up behind the last one, I simply held my gun to his head and demanded, "I've got a bullet here just primed to shoot out your brains unless you tell me where I can find your boss, Gold Finger."

"Don't shoot!" he yelled, holding both hands into the air. "I'll talk! You'll find him at an old warehouse not very far from here. Though the warehouse portion of the building looks like a dump, the second floor contains a posh apartment."

After giving me the address, I quickly dispatched him with a swift knock to the back of his head with the butt of my gun.

**_Act IV: Bond Gadgets Galore_**

**_Location: Somewhere on the grounds of Gold Finger's hideout_**

**_James must penetrate the fierce defenses of Gold Finger's compound_**

Approaching the warehouse from the west afforded me the best opportunity to case the joint. I needed to know how many men were guarding it and their locations. Again they were dressed in the typical thug uniform of black clothing. There were two roaming the grounds and one sniper on the roof.

This was the time to pull out one of those cool gadgets that Q would have made. Jumping up on the roof, I quickly adjusted my high-tech-camouflaging-shield-which-bends-light-making-me-invisible-gadget before sneaking up to him.

"What the fuck, Emmett!" laughed Jasper aloud as he whipped around to face me, "Why are you wearing a prissy flower-covered sheet over your head? What, were you hoping to bed me," he questioned, laughing aloud again.

"Shhh!" I shushed him, "not so loud. And for your information, this is one of those gadgets that Q would have made. It's an invisibility camouflaging thingy."

"Whatever," he snickered. Just when he was about to laugh out loud again, I quickly sucker punched him in the gut, bringing me to his knee and stifling his laughter in mid breath.

"And stay down you cheap thug," I commanded him. Okay so maybe I'll just leave the sheet with him. Leaping quickly off the roof, I made my way towards the two unsuspecting guards, stopping along the way to pick up my other gadget.

As I quickly approached them, I projected my thoughts to Edward, telling him to stop laughing and to get back in character.

This time however, I was startled by gunshot and bullet flying around me. Shit! Now was the time for evasive action! Aiming my bazooka-sized-arsenal-which-shoots-out-debilitating-painful-fluids directly at one of the guards, I let him have it.

This time it was Carlise who burst out laughing. "What the fuck, Emmett!" Edward yelled angrily. "Why did you throw a bucket of corn syrup all over me for? This is totally uncalled for!"

"Maybe he's going to lick you all over!" snickered Carlise. All right, maybe this was very comical. Just seeing the expression of Edward's face when it landed on him was priceless. I couldn't help doubling over in laughter at Edward's expense. So what if I took this opportunity to pretend to be naïve enough to think it would be one of Q's inventions. The way his clothes and hair oozed with sticky syrup was worth it. He wasn't looking so pretty at the moment.

"Hey, I heard that," Edward admonished me, apparently hearing my thoughts. "This is going to take a long time to wash off, you ass!"

For Carlise's benefit I added, "Aww, it's supposed to be one of Q's high-tech Bond gadget to incapacitate the opposition humanely. Now it's your turn, Dad!" I said gleefully picking up the other bucket.

"Wait! he shouted, throwing his body on the ground, "I'm neutralized! Just go! James Bond must complete his mission."

Yes! It's the homestretch, I thought, turning to run inside into Gold Finger's lair.

**_Act IV: Octopussy's Harem_**

**_Location: Octopussy's bedroom, located on the upper floor of the hidden warehouse._**

**_James must defeat Gold Finger and neutralize his associates. The End._**

This time I was not going to let myself be knocked out from behind which happened the last time I ascended the stairs. I drew my gun and quietly opened the door.

I was immediately accosted by loud Turkish music playing in the background. The room was well-lit with yards of sheer curtains draped everywhere like in a sheik's bedroom. Sitting around on pillows were a bevy of beautiful women dressed up in belly dancing costumes. In fact, one of them was performing now. She was a damn sexy dancer too.

"Ah, Mr. Bond, I presume," Carlise acknowledged me as I stepped into the room. "Please come in, and make yourself comfortable. I've been expecting you."

"This is not a social call, Gold Finger" I warned him, keeping my weapon trained on him. "Perhaps we could end this amicably if you just tell me who your clients are that you sell to as well as your sources for the weapons."

"I regret that I cannot do that Mr. Bond as I would be risking my own neck; my suppliers and my buyers would kill me for not fulfilling my contract. Besides, war is an incredibly lucrative business. No matter which sides win or lose, both will need weapons. Even if you were to stop me, others would simple spring up to take my place. War is ultimately what keeps the global economy afloat."

"Well, so do venereal diseases!" I said aloud surprising myself. "Everyone gets horny sometimes so when they have sex, they catch one of those gross diseases that …," I paused losing my train of thought, "see, so everyone has to buy …" this time giving up because it suddenly it didn't make sense.

Choosing to ignore my comment, Carlise plowed on, "As I was saying, you cannot stop me, Mr. Bond."

Suddenly I was tired of playing. So I shot him. After I dragged his body out of the door, I turned my attention to the beautiful babes in the room.

"Oh, Mr. Bond, that was so … brave of you" said one of them rushing up to grab my arm.

"Yes, you were so … witty to say that STDs rule the global markets," said another as she grabbed my other arm to pull me towards the bed.

"Mr. Bond, allow me to congratulate you on … overcoming Gold Finger. My name is Octopussy, and these girls are part of my forces," Alice said pushing my body down on the bed and climbing on top of me to straddle my hips with her legs.

"I believe you've met my protégé, Pussy Galore," she paused nodded her head at Rose, "and you'll remember Honey Rider."

"I hope you've forgiven us James," Honey apologized.

"Allow me to be your love slave, anytime, ladies," I assured them magnanimously.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to send our loveliest member out of the room," looking at Esme pointedly.

"Girls," she said winking at them on her way out of the room, "Be easy on poor James, I don't think you can take much more of your punishments."

Jumping off my lap, Alice abruptly pulled me up to standing. "Girls, help me make James feel more comfortable."

I was soon surrounded by three soft bodies, grabbing and stroking every part of my body as they undressed me. It was a long glorious love-fest. Each of them had turns riding my cock and I got to fuck each of their sweet tasting pussies too. There was enough pussies to go around for all the girls and myself. This was the closest to heaven I think I'll ever experience.

I love my family! I love Christmas! Hot sex, intrigue, high-tech gadgets, and a high-body count – this was the ultimate James Bond adventure and the ultimate Christmas gift.

Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry about my long absence. I actually took the time slowly pushing this chapter to life. It was devilishly hard to write; parodies are prone to fall into two categories: so silly/absurd that they no longer resemble their original stories (in this case James Bond flick) or the story characters gets lost in the characterizations they are portraying (in this case, Emmett seems more like Bond then Emmett). **

**First and foremost, I wanted this story to be hot (sexy) so I hope I succeeded. I need to apologize for not putting in more details concerning the three girls and Emmett's love-fest; frankly, I'm tired of writing it. I also did not want it to be too long - 4400 words is enough. Lastly, I am torn between ending this story or continuing. I did envision one more hot chapter featuring Carlise and Bella. However, according to the number of reviews, this story must not have a huge following - so why bother?**

** I would love to start a new story with a kick-ass villain, plenty of action and a just smidgen of hot sex. So stay tuned. Perhaps I'll return to this story once in a while ... when the mood catches me for some hot action. Thanks to all my fans who have submitted reviews!  
**


End file.
